


Desk Sexy

by EntreNous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-07
Updated: 2003-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous





	Desk Sexy

Andrew opened the door and peeked in a little breathlessly. “Hi,” he called out softly.

Xander looked up blankly from the report he was reviewing. He broke into a smile as soon as he saw his boyfriend at the door. “Hey, baby.” His hands played at his neck as he loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt.

“Daniel said you didn’t go to lunch today,” Andrew said. He held up a bag playfully and grinned as watched Xander’s jaw drop.

“Wow, how did you know I was thinking about the pasta at Vinny’s?” Xander licked his lips unconsciously, but then shook his head. “I shouldn’t eat it, though. There were some sandwiches left over from the meeting Jane ran, and I ate a bunch of those.”

Andrew sighed. “You shouldn’t eat the crappy catered stuff. It’s not even good.”

“Yeah, well,” Xander murmured, looking abashed. “I’d almost be hungry for the pasta, but since I kind of ate lunch already -- hey, but it’s eight-thirty! Eight-thirty at night!”

“Hello? Dinner?” Andrew enunciated with a little irritation as he shook the bag in Xander’s direction.

“Oh! Sorry,” Xander said, ducking his head and smiling. “I didn’t even realize that it was this late, never mind the fact that I was working so late.” He looked handsome and boyish, half urban professional in his sharp tie and expensive trousers, half rumpled Xander with his suit jacket draped over the chair by the side of his desk and his shirtsleeves rolled up.

Andrew’s heart skipped a beat, but he resolved not to let him off easy this time.

“And the falling darkness outside the windows of your corner office didn’t clue you in to the fact that you’re still here when you should be home?” Andrew asked pointedly.

Xander gestured defensively at his desk and then at the windows behind him. “Facing away here! I’ve got my eyes on the inner office, where it’s nice and claustrophobically sealed casino-style. Who knows what time it is?”

“Xander, everyone else has gone home! Not that you can tell when you close the blinds like that. Sheesh, talk about needing to stop and smell the roses,” Andrew scoffed, and then wrinkled his nose as he searched for a better metaphor. “Or something,” he finished dubiously.

He walked over to Xander’s desk and put the bag down, then turned on his heel.

“Hey!” Xander called anxiously. “Don’t I get a kiss before you go?”

“Let me think,” Andrew pondered with false consideration and then shook his head firmly. “Nope. Not while you’re being all self-involved guy, not even realizing how late it is, not calling and all.” He began to leave once more.

“I am sorry,” Xander said quietly.

Andrew stopped on his way to the door and slowly turned around.

“Really?” he asked.

By the time he had shifted back to face the desk, Xander was at his side, pulling him into his arms. Andrew nestled there with a small sigh, then tipped his head up to look at Xander.

“Really,” Xander said seriously. He studied Andrew’s face, and reached out to smooth his unruly hair. “This promotion has been kicking my ass. I want to do well, want to make you proud of me -- ”

“I _am_ proud of you,” Andrew interrupted.

“But if it keeps me away from you, I don’t know if it’s worth it,” Xander continued. He drew back and looked at Andrew intently.

“Why is it one or the other?” Andrew asked curiously.

“What do you mean?” Xander inquired.

Andrew reached up and loosened Xander’s tie slowly. “I like that you work and that you’re good at it. I like that you care about it. It makes you . . . interesting.”

“Yeah,” Xander said unevenly, moving forward a little as Andrew slid his hands down to his belt buckle.

“And I want you at home after hours, but I don’t want there-every-minute, grumpy-Xanderish not-working guy.” Andrew said softly, then raised himself on his toes to lick a trail from Xander’s adam’s apple up to the tip of his chin.

“Uh huh,” Xander nodded slightly, arching his neck back a little as Andrew slipped the belt out of the buckle smoothly.

“Besides,” Andrew said teasingly as he moved to cup Xander’s ass, “I think you look really hot in your suits.”

Xander laughed in pleased surprise. “You like it when I wear suits, baby?”

“Absolutely,” Andrew muttered as he backed up towards the desk, pulling Xander along by his tie.

When his backside touched the edge, he curled his hands behind Xander’s neck and gazed at him with heavy lidded eyes. “Just don’t like when you work so late. I don’t want you to do it anymore unless you really have to.”

Xander nodded and was about to speak when Andrew shook his head. He pulled him closer, and ran his fingers over the nape of Xander’s neck.

“I’m so--” Xander began to say.

“Don’t apologize any more. Just . . . make it up to me?”

Xander easily lifted Andrew so that he could sit him on the desk, legs wrapped around Xander, both of them gasping to feel hardness meet hardness through the layers of clothing.

Andrew moaned into Xander’s mouth when Xander pulled out the big guns right away, doing that thing with his tongue that made Andrew shiver and pitch. But he wasn’t so far gone that he didn’t stop Xander from taking off his tie.

“Leave it,” he said with wide eyes, and Xander smiled, slow and sexy, and began to undress Andrew instead of himself.

First he pulled the long-sleeved t-shirt off, tossing it quickly behind the desk and bending to catch Andrew’s right nipple between his teeth.

“Ah!” Andrew called hoarsely.

Xander moved back up to scrape his teeth over Andrew’s neck. He grinned when Andrew’s hands scrambled to hold him there, and suddenly caught Andrew’s other nipple in his fingers. He twisted slightly until the high-pitched sounds he swallowed from Andrew’s mouth reached fevered levels.

“Lay back,” Xander told him, lowering Andrew even as he spoke. He moved away for a moment despite Andrew’s cry of protest, to pull off his sneakers and socks. Stroking the sole of the bare left foot, Xander licked lightly along the arch, pausing to ask, “Inner office windows?”

“Blinds . . . already down,” Andrew panted.

“Check,” Xander said lightly. He gently released the leg and slid his hand up the denim-clad thigh before pressing and rubbing his palm against Andrew’s erection. “And outer windows . . . I’m just going to turn off the office lights so we don’t put on a show for the accountants over at Tantum and Douglas.” He smiled a little as he gestured to the building across the way.

“ ‘Kay,” Andrew agreed, making a small pleading noise when Xander left briefly to shut off the lights. The pleading turned into a whimper when Xander returned to pull Andrew’s pants and boxers off in one swift motion.

“Want me to . . . ” Xander asked Andrew with raised eyebrow, gesturing towards his own dress shirt and trousers. In the dark tempered only by the lights of the city outside, Xander’s eyes shone, and for a moment Andrew couldn’t form the words.

“Leave . . . leave ‘em on . . . please,” Andrew whispered, his hands trying to pull Xander back in.

“Fuck,” Xander murmured. He ran his hands over Andrew’s chest, skimmed down his sides, caught his upper thighs and squeezed gently. “Look so nice like this, baby. All spread out waiting for me to take you.” He dipped quickly to ease Andrew’s throbbing cock into his mouth for a moment, just enough to wet the head thoroughly. Then he straightened up and wrapped his fingers around the now-slick shaft, pulling on it with deliberate strokes. “Feel how much you want it . . . god, you’re so hard for me . . .Want to make you feel so good . . .”

Andrew made a sound low in his throat and started to pull his legs up, but Xander stopped him.

He shifted back, catching Andrew’s heels together with his left hand, and raising them in the air so that Andrew’s bare ass lifted slightly off the desk. “Nice,” Xander said with a catch in his voice. He stroked the soft skin where Andrew’s thighs ended, trailing a single finger over the cleft a few times before slipping in and massaging Andrew’s pucker.

When Andrew tried to thrust against the ghosting touch, venting his frustration in little grunts, Xander laughed tantalizingly.

“Want more?”

Andrew sighed in reply.

“Oh,” he breathed as he realized that Xander was on his knees.

Xander pulled at his thighs gently until Andrew was scooted to the edge of the desk. He stroked Andrew, parting his cheeks with hot palms. Then . . .

“Please, oh Xan, please, oh . . . ” Andrew mumbled unawares as Xander’s tongue traced the rim of tight muscle. Suddenly it darted inside, thrusting hotly at the sensitive flesh, keeping time with Andrew’s hips working helplessly forward.

Andrew’s words went south, and Xander could tell by the soft high noises he made that he was near a breaking point.

He began to rise to his feet, biting his way up the back of Andrew’s right thigh to the accompaniment of Andrew’s cries. He slowed midway, and trailed his tongue down his inner thigh.

Andrew wriggled impatiently. “Fuck me right now, okay?” Andrew asked with glazed eyes.

Xander leaned in to rub his cheek against Andrew’s straining cock. “You don’t have to tell me that twice,” he said softly, the words breezing over Andrew’s hard on.

“Fuck me ri-- Oh!” Andrew got out before Xander eased two lubed fingers inside. It was uncomfortable for a few moments, but the feeling of penetration was such a relief after the teasing build-up. Andrew drew Xander’s other hand to his mouth and bit between his thumb and forefinger, trying to get a grip on the overwhelming sensations.

“Where’d you get the . . . lube . . .”

“Pocket,” Xander murmured. He turned his fingers and rubbed along the fluttery passage. “So soft and tight here, baby.”

Andrew pushed back, urging Xander faster, harder, more.

“Ready?” Xander asked.

Andrew looked up and tried to focus. Xander’s hair was disheveled, and his pupils were dilated. The expensive tie still hung loosely around his neck, but the knot was nearly undone, and the trousers were open and just about to slide down Xander’s hips.

“Yes please,” Andrew said simply.

Xander moaned as he thrust inside Andrew. “Damn . . . like that, baby, oh yeah,” he encouraged Andrew, who bit his lip and thrust back.

Xander caught the back of Andrew’s knee in the crook of one elbow, and eased Andrew’s other leg as much as it would reach onto his shoulder. This new angle elicited a series of groans, and neither could tell which of them was making the noises, both just lost in the tightness and hardness and want.

With a deep breath, Xander tried to stop himself from riding Andrew too hard. “Just . . . just wait . . . ” he panted.

“No . . .” Andrew called out, “Can’t . . . please . . .”

And Xander let go, driving into the pulsing soft heat again and again.

“Too much?” he hissed.

“More,” Andrew pleaded.

Xander felt himself hardening even more, filling Andrew, and wanted it always, wanted it over, wanted to go all night, wanted to finish. He exhaled and bent Andrew’s knee towards his chest, licking his instep once again.

Andrew came with a silent cry, his body quivering under Xander’s as Xander thrust and groaned and came hot and hard inside him.

They breathed heavily as Xander jerked again and again.

Then Xander pulled Andrew up and buried his face in his neck. Andrew shushed and soothed, stroking Xander’s back gently, calming him.

“Should go home now,” Andrew said softly.

“Want to go home with you right now,” Xander mumbled into his neck.

He slid Andrew slid off the desk and helped him root around for his clothes. They laughed when they couldn’t find the boxers at first, eventually spotting them draped on the file cabinet in the corner.

“This is a good desk,” Andrew said reverently, running his hand over the still-warm top. Now fully dressed, he gazed at Xander straightening, buttoning, and zipping himself back into presentable mode.

“Sturdy,” Xander agreed with a shaky voice. He grabbed his suit jacket and pulled Andrew to him for another kiss.

“Good height,” Andrew pointed out.

“It’s a fine piece of furniture.” Xander paused. “I think I’ll take a personal day tomorrow.”

Andrew smiled. “Well, you have been putting in a lot of hours lately.”

“True,” Xander agreed. “And I do have things I need to do at home,” he observed as he waggled his eyebrows, making Andrew giggle.

“Such as me,” Andrew noted.

“Such as you,” Xander agreed.

With matching goofy grins, they walked out of the office together.  



End file.
